


Little Secrets

by moonlightdirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drugs, Gossip Girl - Freeform, M/M, trashy rich boy au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdirection/pseuds/moonlightdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри — придурок с темным прошлым, Зейн — танцор, все время принимающий неверные решения, Луи безупречен, и у него есть небольшой секрет, Лиам без ума от глупого парня, а Найлу нравится невообразимая девушка.</p>
<p>Немного Skins, немного Gossip Girl и много-много поцелуев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644748) by [FeelsForBreakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/pseuds/FeelsForBreakfast). 



> Со-переводчик: dreamer.without.dream
> 
> Работа от замечательной девушки, написавшей небезизвестный фанфик Catch Me I'm Falling. И господи, это же Молокососы вперемешку со Спетницей, как в такое не влюбиться?
> 
> Употребление наркотиков, ругательства + смат.
> 
> Trashy rich boy AU.

Зейну нравится задумчиво сидеть с медленно тлеющей сигаретой, зажатой меж пальцев, опираясь своими высокими, кремового оттенка кедами на дерево, рядом с которым сидит Гарри, уткнувшись в роман Воннегута.

— Мне скучно, — медлит парень, видя смутно знакомых первокурсниц, и бросает им взгляд, что выражает неопределенное чувство, граничащее между отвращением и голодом. — Гарри, заканчивай с чертовым чтением и развлеки меня. 

Гарри отрывается от книги, посылая Зейну свирепый взгляд из-под ниспадающей волны темных безупречных волос.

— Иди к Гримми, развлекись с ним. Или к Перри. Да к кому угодно, господи, хватит вести себя, как ребенок. 

Он слышит в собственном голосе раздраженные нотки и жалеет о сказанном, сознавая, что парень, скорее всего, не поймет его резкости. Но темноволосый лишь приподнимает уголки губ в ленивой полуулыбке, которую он позволяет видеть только Гарри. Его взгляд на мгновение становится мягким, а в уголках глаз собираются крошечные морщинки. Гарри вздыхает, невольно улыбаясь, тянется к покоившейся на животе Зейна руке, затем к краю его кожаной куртки и проскальзывает под ее складки. 

Кареглазый извивается под прикосновениями, любуясь, как кудри Гарри переливаются карамельным оттенком, когда осенние солнечные лучи играются в них. Он безусловно красив, темно-изумрудное пальто и зауженные джинсы делают его ноги исключительно длинными и худыми, и Зейн знает, что когда они с Гарри идут вместе, то смотрятся как пара высокооплачиваемых моделей, сошедших с обложки модного журнала. 

Гарри возвращается к своей книге и смотрит вверх, встречаясь со взглядом Зейна. 

— Ты снова смотришь на меня этим взглядом. 

Прежде чем ответить, Зейн подносит сигарету к губам, зная, что Гарри всегда задерживает на нем взгляд, когда он это делает, и еле заметный румянец ползет по щекам.

— Не против напиться до беспамятства и трахнуться?

Гарри встряхивает каштанового оттенка волосы, переворачивая страницу и постукивая пальцами по рельефному торсу кареглазого.

— Ты можешь попытаться убедить меня. 

— Хорошо, — улыбка Зейна исчезает с его лица так же быстро, как и появилась, он закрывает глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущениях от прикосновений Гарри. 

Он считает, что, возможно, то, что они делают, не совсем нормально, но он абсолютно уверен, что он не сможет отказаться от этого, даже если захочет. Гарри — его якорь, единственное, что удерживает его на Земле, когда он чувствует, что хочет уйти. 

Резкий голос вырывает их из пузыря тишины и мира, в который они погрузились с Гарри. 

— Тебе нельзя курить так близко к зданию. 

Взгляд Зейна падает на Луи Томлинсона, возвышавшегося над ним в своем загорелом, безукоризненно стильном великолепии. Он видит Элеанор, стоявшую за ним с этим обыденным бичфейсом, чтобы соответствовать своему бойфренду. Она прижимает дорогую сумочку к груди, как будто боится, что через мгновение Луи или Зейн выхватят ее обожаемую вещицу из рук. 

Перед тем, как Зейн успевает придумать остроумную фразу, Гарри подает голос, лениво и незаинтересованно. Гарри ведет политику, где никто не имеет права быть мудаком по отношению к Зейну. Кроме самого Гарри, разумеется. 

— Луи, я ценю твою заботу о сохранности природы, но не мог бы ты испортить веселье кому-то другому, по ту сторону кампуса, например, и оставить дорогого Зейна в покое? — незаинтересованно одернул парня кудрявый.

— Мне очень жаль, я искренне не хочу мешать вашему «веселью», — он выделяет последнее слово в саркастичных кавычках из пальцев, — если только вы не нарушаете правила, конечно, — ехидно продолжает он.

— Если ты все еще в силах читать, то надпись гласит, что в менее, чем двадцати футах от кампуса курение запрещено. А вы, очевидно, не дальше десяти футов, — он скрестил руки на груди, постукивая носком своих красных Toms по земле. 

— Луи, мне жаль, что это беспокоит тебя, _действительно_ жаль, — глумится Гарри, расплываясь в притворной улыбке. — А, нет, мне просто плевать. Отъебись. 

Луи достает свой телефон, поднимая его, и отводит бедро в сторону, в знак неповиновения.

— Если я отправлю эту фотографию декану, вас отчислят в этот же день.

Зейн выпускает длинный стон, его так быстро утомила эта беседа. 

— Мои родители пожертвовали половину книг, находящихся сейчас в библиотеке, они не отчислят меня. 

Луи кривит губы в усмешке, когда засовывает телефон обратно в карман. Сейчас он выглядит особенно раздраженным. 

— Похоже, твои родители хороши только там, где проблемы можно решить деньгами. Но там, где требуется уделить тебе внимание — увы, малыш Зи.

Это не должно ранить, потому что Зейн знает, что это правда, как никто другой, но это все равно заставляет его сердце застрять где-то в горле. Он собирается отмахнуться от этой фразы, как делает это всегда, потому что его устраивает то, кем он стал, независимо от того, какими были его родители. И через мгновение он замечает, что Гарри вскакивает с места, замахивается для удара и хорошенько проезжается кулаком по носу Томлинсона. Он слышит треск и гневный крик Луи. Шатен хватается за нос, и кровь стекает меж пальцев вниз по кисти. 

— Ты, блять, ударил меня! — изумленно задыхается мальчик, распахивая глаза так, что, казалось, они сейчас вылетят из орбит.

Зейн тушит окурок о землю, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы встать позади Гарри, который сейчас выглядит немного дико: его пальто помялось, кудри разлохматились и теперь торчат в разные стороны, а глаза горят злобным огоньком. 

— Так постарайся в следующий раз не говорить с ним, как сейчас, чтобы это не повторилось, — рычит Гарри.

— Ты ударил меня без причины, мудак! Ты и твой гребаный бойфренд первые нарушили правила! — это было бы даже смешно, если не его столь непосредственный гнев, льющийся на них во время его тщетных попыток остановить кровь из носа, капающую на его кашемировый шарф.

— Во-первых, ты — придурок. Во-вторых, ты буквально самый большой придурок из всех, что я встречал и в-третьих, он не мой парень. — Гарри, кажется, перевозбужден сейчас из-за притока адреналина в кровь, и Зейн борется с желанием взять его за руку, чтобы вернуть его обратно на Землю, потому что Гарри действительно иногда в этом нуждается. 

Луи выглядит так, будто почти за гранью гнева. Он хватает Элеанор за руку, продолжая зажимать нос. Элеанор выглядит весьма встревоженной, глядя на окровавленные пальцы бойфренда, будто боится, что они могут замарать ее одежду.

— Все и так знают, чем вы двое занимаетесь, чертовы отбросы. 

Гарри горько усмехается, и Зейн подмечает, что это может закончится плохо.

— Но мы этого и не скрывали, да? _Не то, что ты._

Луи останавливается и прищуривается, смотря на Гарри.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

Гарри подмигивает, отвратительно ухмыляясь.

— Твоя миленькая подружка никого не одурачит, все знают твой грязный маленький секрет.

— Надеюсь, тебя отчислят, — отрезает Луи, уверенно глядя парню в глаза, и разворачивается на пятках, потащив очень взволнованную Элеанор за собой, как предполагает Зейн, в сторону кабинета декана.

xx

Двумя часами позже они, наконец, выходят от декана с месяцем наказания за курение для Зейна и ровно столько же за избиение для Гарри.

Они идут на четвертый урок примерно часом позже, но медленнее, чем обычно.

— Ты не должен был этого делать, ты же знаешь, — говорит Зейн, обвивая пальцы вокруг запястья Гарри, немного забегая вперед, так что теперь они идут в одну ногу. — Я хочу сказать, что ценю это, но ты действительно не обязан был. 

Гарри дарит ему мягкую улыбку, беря его за руку и переплетая пальцы; его костяшки чистые сейчас, хоть и немного кровоточат после удара. 

— Я знаю. Но я действительно насладился, когда немного подправил его придурковатое лицо. 

Зейн посылает ему свою известную полуулыбку.

— Конечно, — кареглазый выпускает небольшой смешок, — я просто пытаюсь сказать спасибо. 

Гарри слегка хлопает его по плечу, с определенной любовью в глазах. 

— Не за что, это было не так уж и плохо, мне определенно понравилось. 

— У тебя просто слабость к хорошеньким парням. 

Гарри не сдерживает смешок, отпуская руку Зейна и кладя ее на плечо. 

— Может быть. Я до сих пор не решил, хочу ли я его ударить, оттрахать или украсть его одежду. 

— Ну, один пункт уже выполнен. Как насчет второго и третьего?

Гарри выглядит растерянным на мгновение. 

— Думаешь, это того стоит? 

Зейн пожимает плечами, поднимая бровь. 

— Это может быть весело.

— У тебя всегда лучшие идеи, малыш, — шатен наклоняется и небрежно целует Зейна в щеку. 

— Ты отвратителен, держи свои грязные губы подальше от меня, — невозмутимо произносит Зейн, пытаясь сдержать подступающий смех и наигранно-преувеличенно вытирая щеку с отвращением. 

Гарри фыркнул. 

— Это первый раз, когда из твоего рта выскальзывают какие-то недовольства по поводу моих губ. 

— Безусловно, первый, — его взгляд на мгновение прикован к земле из-за внезапной вспышки смущения, накрывшей его. — Нет, серьезно, спасибо, Хаз. 

Лицо Гарри озаряется яркой улыбкой, показывающей его прелестные ямочки. 

— Ты же знаешь, ради тебя я сделал бы это снова. 

Зейн кивает. 

— Знаю.

хх

Не то чтобы Луи активно старается отделаться от математики, просто его нос ужасно болит, а из головы не выходит этот кудрявый идиот. Элеанор сидит рядом с ним за партой, то и дело потягивая глупый фруктовый латте-смузи, что она заказала; ее телефон в руке, а книга оказалась на коленях.

— Что он, черт возьми, о себе возомнил? — Луи повторяет это уже третий раз за урок. — Я просто попросил, чтобы он и его глупый парень следовали правилам, а он ударил меня. Меня! 

Элеанор безучастно кивает, набирая сообщение на своем новом Iphone, включающим на несколько секунд вспышку при отправке сообщения. 

— Ты должен подать на него в суд, — предлагает брюнетка. 

— Да, точно, я должен! — он хлопает рукой по столу. — Всего один месяц наказания — это практически ничего! Он почти сломал мне нос!

— Ну, он же не сломал его, — Элеанор поправляет шатена. — Доктор сказал, что тебе повезло. 

— Ладно, — соглашается Томлинсон. — Но это не меняет того факта, что он поставил мне синяк на пол лица и небольшую опухоль, я отвратительно выгляжу. 

— Ты выглядишь чудесно, малыш. Это исчезнет в ближайшее время, — Эль уверяет его, оторвавшись от телефона, чтобы положить руку поверх его руки, даря нежную улыбку. Луи кивает, взяв ее за руку. 

— Не думал, что это возможно, но теперь я ненавижу этого мудака еще больше. _Чертов Гарри Стайлс._

хх

Они сидят в подвале Найла, ожидая Перри и других девушек, которые должны прийти с травкой. Проходя рядом с полупустым мини-баром, они стащили пару бутылок пива. У Найла самый приятный подвал среди парней. Он роскошный и огромный, со сливочными кожаными диванами и домашним кинотеатром по другую сторону от них.

— Так ты действительно ударил его? — спрашивает Найл, вальяжно располагаясь на ковре в позе морской звезды.

Гарри кивает, делая ленивый глоток, и довольная ухмылка появляется на лице. Он устроился на одном из мягких диванов Найла; его ноги были на коленях у Зейна, а спиной он был прижат к груди Ника. 

— Проехался прямо по носу. Не сломал его, видимо, хотя, Богом клянусь, я слышал треск, — с долей гордости подтверждает он.

— Было бы обидно, если бы ты разбил лицо, — Гримми прокомментировал высказывание друга, выхватывая пиво из рук Гарри. — На самом деле, я был бы не прочь, чтобы он завязал с девушками и этим его бредом про натуральность, хотя бы потому, что никто не может быть точно уверен, пока не попробует. Ну, и тогда я бы смог заполучить свою долю поцелуев и обнимашек, ведь голубоглазый хорош, — растягивая слова, ехидно говорит парень, сделав глоток и загадочно сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, которая исчезла с его лица так же быстро, как появилась.

— Гарри уже поставил на это, да, Хаз? — протяжно произносит Зейн, удобнее устраиваясь в углу. 

— Каждый был бы не против сорвать с него одежду, согласись. — Гарри признает, и еле заметный румянец ползет по его щекам. 

Гарри — один из самых бесстыдных людей, что встречал Зейн, но даже тот факт, что этот парень совсем не против поэкспериментировать в постели, не мешает ему почти всегда иметь милый румянец на щеках во время подобных разговоров. Это настолько очаровательно, что временами Зейн задается вопросом: а не нарочно ли это? Потому что зеленоглазый наверняка знает, каким милым его делает эта незначительная деталь. 

— Ну, раз вы ставите деньги на красавчика, я хочу его девушку. — Добавляет Найл. — Она чертовски хороша. И она кажется довольно классной, несмотря на то, что ее парень определенно не питает интереса к противоположному полу.

— Найлер влюбился? — Гарри хихикает, за что зарабатывает недовольный взгляд Ника, потому что своими действиями он чуть не разлили его пиво.

Найл закатывает глаза. 

— Я не влюбился! Просто хочу показать ей, что значит хорошо провести время, — краткая улыбка появилась на лице Найла, — потому что, могу поспорить, ее еще никто не трахнул.

Женские голоса слышатся со стороны лестницы. Перри, Шер и Ребекка появляются в похожих дорогих свитерах крупной вязки. 

— Не будь таким грубым, — Перри проходит мимо Найла. Затем она отступает на шаг и скрещивает руки на груди. — Может быть, она хранит себя для мужа, — произносит она с серьезным видом, но вырывающийся смешок выдает ее. 

Найл смеется, и грязная ухмылка появляется на его лице. 

— Это можно исправить.

Ребекка вклинивается в разговор как, похоже, единственная, кто слушает голос разума. Она всегда была ответственной, и Зейн, честно говоря, понятия не имел, как она оказалась в их компании. Может быть, потому что она знает, что без нее некому будет спустить их на землю, когда они зайдут слишком далеко. 

— Не будь поверхностным. Мы все считали Гарри натуралом, причем очень долго, пока не узнали его лучше. 

Шер снисходительно проводит рукой по ее волосам, когда проходит к свободному дивану и бесцеремонно падает на него. 

— Никто кроме тебя так не думал, сладкая.

— Это правда. — Гарри кивает. 

Ребекка закатывает глаза, пододвигаясь ближе к Найлу и проводя рукой по его волосам. 

— Давайте все-таки посмотрим что-нибудь. 

Зейн смотрит на потолок, пробегаясь взглядом по крошечным трещинкам. Он любит своих друзей, но большую часть времени ему все же комфортнее в одиночестве. Когда он один, то нет никого, перед кем ему нужно делать вид, что все хорошо, нет никого, кто спросил бы, почему он молчит. 

Никого, кто убедился бы, что он в порядке.

Он чувствует, как Перри слегка облокотилась на него, отодвигая ноги Гарри в сторону, затем проскользнула на освободившееся место и положила голову ему на грудь. Она приподнимает голову, даря ему теплую улыбку, и ее голубые глаза наполняются нежностью.

— Хей. 

Зейн берет ее изящные руки в свои. Они не встречаются, да и парой как таковой они никогда не были. Они далеки от романтических отношений и, конечно, никогда не ходили на свидания, но иногда приятно иметь человека, который всегда рядом, когда тебе одиноко. 

— Привет, — пашинально откликается темноволосый.

Перри хмурит лоб, сводя брови вместе. 

— Ты в порядке? — Ее голубые пронизывающие насквозь глаза взлетают к тонким изящным бровям под ниспадающей волной белокурых волос.

Изумление в ее голосе напоминает ему очевидное — насколько глубока бездна непонимания между ними. 

Темноволосый слабо кивает, пытаясь улыбнуться так, чтобы не последовало раздражающих вопросов. 

Ему нравится Перри, она милая, и с ней хорошо; в ней есть все, что он когда-либо искал в девушке. Они идеально подходят друг другу в теории: они красивы, с долей распущенности, разделяют общий интерес к пению и танцам. И сейчас у них все отлично. 

Она та, кто познакомил его с Neon Indian, как только они встретились, а он показал ей талантливых M83, когда те были еще не так знамениты. 

Но в реальной жизни они никогда не будут достаточно хороши друг для друга. Она робкая, а ему нужен кто-то, кто сможет вытащить его из раковины, в которой он находился последние годы. И до тех пор, пока Зейн там, ей никогда не будет его достаточно.

То, что они делают — работает, по-своему, но работает. По крайней мере, сейчас. И сейчас она смотрит на него и спрашивает, в порядке ли он, и Зейн действительно не знает, что ответить. Это заставляет его осознать, насколько он близок к краю.

Но он еще не готов упасть, поэтому он оставляет быстрый поцелуй на ее губах и прикладывает все силы, чтобы улыбнуться. 

— Все просто отлично. 

Это не так, но скоро все будет хорошо.

хх

Зейн не хочет идти с Гарри на вечеринку у костра, но он и не хочет сидеть в одиночестве на кровати, пока все остальные будут выпивать и веселиться. Но Гарри, кажется, этого не заметил и продолжает примерять футболки, одновременно с этим проверяя прогноз погоды, пребывая в своем обыденном развязном настроении.

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает парень, держа на уровне груди два блейзера и поочередно приподнимая каждый из них. 

Зейн пожимает плечами, зарываясь все глубже в одеяло и натягивая его до подбородка.

— Они оба неплохие.

— Ты абсолютно бесполезен. Нужно было пригласить Гримми.

— Как ты заговорил, учитывая, что сейчас я в твоей постели, — самодовольно отмечает Зейн, лениво указывая на предмет одежды, находящийся в левой руке Гарри. — Темно-синий.

Гарри левой рукой отбрасывает выбранный блейзер рядом с кареглазым, а свободной скользит по футболкам в гардеробе в поисках обтягивающий белой.

— Спасибо за помощь.

— Обращайся.

— Хочешь остаться, да? — Гарри понимающе смотрит на Зейна.

Зейн кивает. Он хочет обниматься с Гарри всю ночь, но не будет заставлять того остаться дома только потому, что сам не в духе.

— Здесь классно.

— Я не могу веселиться, пока ты в таком состоянии.

— Все в порядке, развлекайся.

— Мне будет не так весело без тебя, — он делает паузу, а затем забирается на кровать, телом нависая над Зейном. — Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым, как все, знаешь.

— Я стараюсь, — Зейн кивает, скользя подушечками пальцев по скуле Гарри.

Зеленоглазый дарит ему краткую улыбку, со сверкающими огоньками нежности и привязанности в своих глазах. 

— Я просто хочу, чтобы когда-нибудь тебе не пришлось стараться для этого. 

Он наклоняется, вжимая Зейна в кровать под весом своего тела, а затем оставляет нежный поцелуй на его губах, мягкими губами целуя миллиметр за миллиметром. Такие поцелуи Гарри — одна из самых любимых вещей Зейна на свете. Так тепло и комфортно, как ни с кем другим; жгущее напоминание на его губах, что они всегда будут здесь друг для друга. 

Зейн слегка оттягивает спутанные локоны парня, перебирая пальцами каждую волосинку, а затем притягивает Гарри к своей груди. 

— Спасибо, Хаз. 

Гарри хихикает, утыкаясь ему в шею и крепко обнимая. 

— Для этого и нужны друзья.

хх

Луи оказался в окружении группы нетерпеливых слушателей, когда Гарри замечает его по другую сторону костра, который отбрасывал весело прыгающие блики огня на его смеющееся лицо, мерцающее оранжевым светом. Пока он наблюдает за ним, для Гарри легче забыть, каким ужасным человеком является шатен, потому что сейчас он выглядит таким красивым, такой хрупкий и особенный.

Гарри всегда было интересно, какая из сторон Луи показывает его настоящего; если «Луи Томлинсон», что он видит так часто, — это лишь рамки, за которые он не пускает никого, кроме близких, просто оболочка, за которой прячется настоящий Луи. Он знает, что это не должно его так волновать, но всегда видел ту крошечную вспышку страха в ярко-голубых глазах парня, что заставляет задумываться о том, чего же так напуган шатен. Парень просто хочет забрать искру, что заставляет бисеринки пота собираться под тщательно отглаженном воротником Луи, чтобы тот больше не чувствовал страх от чего бы то ни было.

Он просто хочет прикоснуться к нему, чтобы забрать частичку этого. Парень всегда настолько ухоженный, идеальная прическа, идеальная одежда, да все идеальное, и это сводит Гарри с ума. 

История завершается тем, что внимание каждого медленно переходит от Луи к бутылке Джека, передаваемой по кругу. Гарри дожидается момента, когда стеклянное горлышко почти касается раскрасневшихся губ шатена, чтобы провести изящным пальчиком вниз, по всей длине позвоночника. От неожиданности рука Луи дергается, и бурые капли жгучей жидкости стекают по подбородку старшего парня. Гарри наклоняется, в то время как Томлинсон издает глухие ругательства, и теперь их лица находятся в невероятной близости, а носы почти соприкасаются. 

— Прости. 

Все тело Луи, кажется, напряженно, когда он практически бросает бутылку рядом стоящему человеку, оттягивая Гарри в сторону с усмешкой. 

— Что ты хочешь?

Гарри сидит на песке позади него, сложив подбородок на руки. Он видит следы от удара: фиолетово-сиреневые и желтые синяки на коже Луи, и ему довольно приятно осознавать, что именно он — тот, кто оставил их там. 

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все порядке. Тебе неплохо прошлись по лицу, в конце концов. 

Луи без тени забавы смеется, поднимая брови. 

— Да, учитывая, что это сделал ты. И со мной все отлично, спасибо большое. 

Гарри невинно разводит руки в стороны.

— Хорошо. Я рад, что не сломал твой нос. 

— Я уверен, что это не так, — говорит Томлинсон, слегка сморщив нос. 

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Но это так. Ты слишком красив, чтобы я это портил. 

Кажется, Луи застыл на мгновение полной тишины между ними, с растущим блеском страха в глубине его глаз. 

— Не нужно. Не делай это снова. 

— Не делать что? 

Гарри нравится то, как шатен нервно потирает колени своими длинными руками, будто не знает, что с ними делать; то, как в пристальном взгляде голубых глаз появляется трещинка, через которую мерцает крупинка страха, будто он боится того, что может увидеть в глазах другого парня. 

— Не говори мне такого. 

— Почему нет?

— Потому что ты и все твои игры, что ты ведешь, мне неинтересны. 

— Это заставляет тебя чувствовать себя лучше? — спрашивает Стайлс, пропуская сыпучий песок сквозь пальцы и наклоняясь ближе. 

Шатен хватается за трубочку, непонимающе вскинув брови и пытаясь понять, о чем говорит зеленоглазый. 

— Что заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше? 

— То, что ты думаешь, что я играю с тобой, — он встает, проводя рукой по кудрям. Затем парень наклоняется, почти касаясь уха и обдавая его обжигающим дыханием. — Потому что проще думать так, чем признать, что я бы мог просто хотеть тебя. 

Он оставляет быстрый поцелуй на переносице Луи, разворачивается и уходит к воде, прежде чем Луи смог бы ответить, брызжа желчью, но не признавая дьявольского удовольствия, растекающегося по венам.

хх

Элеанор не пьяна. Она нисколько не пьяна и должна оставаться преимущественно трезвой до тех пор, пока не вызовет такси своему очень пьяному бойфренду.

Брюнетка оставила его у костра уже давно, выбирая остаться на песке с прибоем, щекочущим ее ножки. Она чувствует себя довольно по-философски, что обычно не для нее, но сейчас ей это нравится — расслабится и позволить неутомимым вечерним волнам и шумам громкой вечеринки заполнить окружающую тишину.

Она знает, что шатен, возможно, ищет ее. Но так же большая часть ее думает, что этот вечер прекрасно проходит и без него. Он замкнулся в себе после последнего «кулачного» инцидента, и это начинает беспокоить брюнетку. Эль понимает, что он не идеал, жесток и отстранен временами, но тут нечто другое.

Элеанор обдумывает все варианты, пытаясь разобраться в том, что упускает из виду, когда мужской голос врывается в ее пузырь размышлений. 

— Без парня сегодня вечером? 

Кареглазая поднимает голову вверх, и взгляд падает на блондинистую голову. Она определенно знает его, но не может вспомнить имя. Пронизывающие, голубые глаза парня с искорками ехидства, но дружелюбные, на щеках милый румянец, а белокурые волосы переплетаются с темными прядками у корней. 

Она качает головой, даря ему теплую улыбку. 

— Он где-то у костра. 

Блондин кивает, перебирая в руках банку пива. Он устремляет взгляд на горизонт, а затем обратно к брюнетке. 

— Я сяду? — Она пожимает плечами, похлопывая по песку. 

— Если хочешь. 

Он кивает в ответ, усаживаясь на указанное место и облокачиваясь на локти, склонив голову, чтобы посмотреть на вечернее небо.

— Хотел бы, чтобы мы увидели звезды. 

— Да, было бы неплохо, — говорит она и продолжает после недолгой паузы. — Прости, как тебя зовут? 

Парень удивленно взглянул на нее и удивленно изогнул бровь. 

— Ты не знаешь меня?

Она качает головой, и яркий румянец ползет вверх, сразу же заливая щеки девушки. 

— Ты выглядишь очень знакомым, — рассеянно выпалила брюнетка.

— Я Найл, — он делает пол оборота, чтобы протянуть руку. — Приятно познакомится. 

— О, так ты Найл? Я вспомнила тебя! Рада наконец-то встретиться с тем, о ком все говорят, — она дарит ему фирменную улыбку, мягко сжимая мужскую ладонь. — Я Элеанор. Взаимно. 

Он смеется, и это звучит так легко и свободно, будто они сейчас у него дома, пьют чай и рассуждают о прошедшем дне, и вдруг она вспоминает о Луи. Он не смеется так часто. Он любит заставлять других людей смеяться, быть причиной их улыбки, но никогда не смеется сам. Но это нормально, не то чтобы ей приходится стараться, чтобы заставить его засмеяться, но временами это бывает сложно. 

— Я знаю, кто ты, Эль, — он делает паузу, лениво улыбаясь. — Я же могу называть тебя Эль?

Она пожимает плечами, желая отвлечься от собственного внутреннего монолога. 

— Конечно, Най. 

— Най? Умно, — он смеется снова. 

— Я попыталась, — она отвечает, хихикая и откидываясь назад на локти, упираясь в песок, как парень, приподняв голову вверх, чтобы смотреть на уходящие лучи солнца, расплывающиеся по темному вечернему небу.

Они сидят в тишине с минуту, зарываясь пальцами во влажный песок.

— Я думаю, они открыли бочку с пивом у костра, — наконец говорит Найл, вытягивая шею, чтобы осмотреться. — Не хочешь вернуться? 

Элеанор с удивлением находит, что действительно не хочет отсюда уходить. 

— Нет, на самом деле. Здесь хорошо, — Найл понимающе кивает, и она замечает, что он поникает и грустнеет в лице, но начинает подниматься на ноги. 

— Я понимаю. Увидимся в другой раз? 

Она качает головой и тянет его за запястье. 

— Нет-нет, я имею в виду, что мы могли бы просто посидеть тут, тебе необязательно уходить. Если ты, конечно, хочешь. 

Он замирает на мгновение, обдумывая сказанное, а затем с радостной улыбкой опускается на песок. 

— Да. Конечно, я хочу. 

И так они сидят бок о бок в песке, разговаривая ни о чем, пока прилив не начинает затягивать их за собой с потемневшим песком.

хх

Зейн начинает понимать, что ему не следовало приходить. Беспрестанное беспокойство, сочащееся в костях — это то, что опасно для него; то, что заставляет его руки непроизвольно тянуться к таблеткам и лезвиям. Он видит образ Гарри в своем воображении снова и снова; беспокойство в его глазах, когда он заставляет Зейна пообещать, что если парень когда-нибудь будет чувствовать себя так, как сейчас, он должен немедленно найти его. Найти, чтобы кареглазый не сделал ничего с собой _снова._ Найти, чтобы _помочь_.

Но дело в том, что Зейн не уверен, хочет ли он, чтобы ему помогли.

Он видит Энди возле костра, его грязные волосы отброшены со лба, он шепчет что-то нескольким симпатичным брюнеткам, пока его руки блуждают по стройным ножкам. Пальцы Зейна немного трясутся, когда он пробирается через танцующие тела, пальцы ног зарываются в прохладный песок, пока он не останавливается прямо позади него. 

Он стучит по его плечу, с трудом отвлекая его от девушки. Энди мерзко улыбается, когда видит его. Он знает, чего хочет Зейн. 

— Эй, педик. Диско-пирожные?

И Зейн сдерживает себя, отвлекающе сжимая купюры в руках, чтобы не ударить этого мудака, который не может называть вещи своими именами. Почему он просто не может назвать их экстази, как абсолютно-блять-каждый. 

Кареглазый игнорирует ругательство, растягивая губы в широкой притворной улыбке и забирая крошечный пакетик с четырьмя ярко-розовыми таблетками из его рук. 

— Спасибо. 

Энди просто поднимает одну бровь, одновременно с этим слегка наклоняя голову вправо, возвращаясь к шее девушки на коленях. Оставив его, Зейн прогуливается по пляжу, где танцуют полупьяные парочки.

Он почти делает _это_ , когда бредет вдоль парковки, но он ощущает теплое прикосновение чуть ниже затылка; как чьи-то тонкие длинные пальцы ложатся на изгиб его спины, а пальчики другой руки обвивают его запястье и останавливают. Его пробирает озноб, и он поворачивается, едва успев понять, что это Перри, прежде чем та целует его, приподнявшись на цыпочках и крепко держа его шею своими ладонями. 

Он хочет оттолкнуть ее, но не может вспомнить, как сказать «нет», поэтому просто шепчет ей то, что она жаждет услышать и открывает дверь автомобиля. 

Становится слишком жарко, и он облокачивается спиной на кожаные сиденья дорогого автомобиля, пока девушка выгибается, позволяя мужским рукам ласкать себя, прижимаясь ближе. Он кончиками пальцев прослеживает плавные линии и изгибы ее тела. Это невыносимо, и какая-то часть его отчаянно желает закричать, потому что это не то, чего он хочет. 

Его рука находит ее грудь, обхватывая ее ладонью через липнущую ткань; он проводит кончиками пальцев по шву через сосок, ощущая цветочный рисунок кружева ее лифчика. Ее кожа отдает блеском от света, пробивающегося сквозь затемнение окна машины, а белокурые, переливающиеся золотым локоны ниспадают с плеч на оголенную часть груди, и Зейн припадает к ней, думая, что блондинка определенно из того типа вещей, которым он бы хотел причинить боль. Но боль и любовь всегда были чрезвычайно близки для него. 

Он тягуче целует ее в губы и стягивает с нее обтягивающую блузку, пока она отпускает его волосы и чуть отстраняется, вслепую дотягиваясь до ремня и пытаясь дрожащими пальцами расстегнуть молнию. 

Ее бледные, тонкие руки скользят по его оголенной груди, а его — блуждают вдоль бедер, стягивая джинсы. 

От нее веет пляжем, морской водой и пряным цветочным парфюмом. 

Так сладко и тепло, когда она оставляет влажные поцелуи вдоль его щеки, обдавая обжигающим дыханием ухо, пока он переворачивает ее и сжимает бедра снова.

Она тихо шепчет ему несвязные вещи, слабые стоны срываются с ее теплых губ, но он не может думать ни о чем, что должен сказать ей, поэтому старается забыться в изгибах ее шеи, мраморных ключицах и слегка растрепанных водопадах ее платиновых волос.

Пухлые губы парня покрывают нежную кожу шеи блондинки пылающими метками, когда тот входит в нее, потому что он любит помечать свои вещи. 

Она отчаянно ерзает под ним, подается ближе, но парень лишь сильнее сжимает и без того покрасневшею кожу на ее бедрах, удерживая на месте. 

Длинные ногти девушки оставляют глубокие царапины на рельефной спине кареглазого, терзая покрасневшие кожу и спускаясь все ниже, когда он толкается глубоко в ней, будто это поможет ему чувствовать себя лучше. И это почти помогает, каждый резкий толчок вызывает волну возбуждения по телу, заставляет почти рычать и грубее вжиматься в ее раскрасневшиеся губы. 

Перри цепляется за плечи парня, истошно желая, чтобы тот был еще глубже, еще ближе. Парень, пальцами зарывшись в ее волосы и припадая губами к коже на ключицах, дает ей то, что она желает, ловя ртом ее рваные выдохи и полустоны.

Она царапает его спину и умоляет не останавливаться; он сжимает бедра сильнее, наверняка оставив синяки, и она кончает, прикусывая мочку его уха и тяжело выдыхая его имя; она первая, и секундой позже он следует за ней.

Их губы почти соприкасаются, и он думает поцеловать ее, но вместо этого облокачивается на кожаное сидение.

Она дарит ему слабую улыбку с другого края автомобиля и протягивает его штаны, смотря на него так, будто знает, о чем тот думает. 

— Не хочешь закурить? 

Он кивает, приспускаясь ниже, и пытается натянуть на себя ткань настолько хорошо, насколько позволяет машина. Она поджигает травку, и темный салон автомобиля в миг заполыхал мягким светом, идущим от ее пламени. Это один из тех моментов, когда юноша думает, что мог бы любить ее, и он ненавидит их, потому что это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему.

Она затягивается, а затем наклоняется и пускает медленный поток дыма ему в лицо, передавая ему сигарету и позволяя затянуться самому. Когда Зейн заканчивает, он притягивает ее ближе, разворачивая спиной так, что теперь блондинка сидит у него между ног и прижимается к его оголенной груди. 

— Ты бы никогда так и не полюбил меня, да? 

Это больше похоже на утверждение, чем на вопрос, и Зейн не знает, как на это ответить. 

— Я думаю, что мог бы тебя любить, — наконец произносит он, водя длинными пальцами по ее предплечью.

— Как я и думала. — Она смеется без тени забавы, низко и хрипло. 

Он целует ее в щеку, потому что она красивая, а он может себе это позволить. 

— О чем ты?

— Ты странный, знаешь, — она говорит, беря его ладони в свои. — Ты в каком-то смысле влюблен в каждого, кого знаешь, — она начинает постукивать ноготками, длинными и блестяще-розовыми, по грубоватой кожи рук Зейна. — Не понимаю, почему это так. 

— К чему ты ведешь? — Зейн все еще позади нее. 

Она просто улыбается, протягивая ему сигарету и поднимая одежду с пола, застегивая лифчик. 

— Когда-нибудь тебе придется воспользоваться шансом и рискнуть всем, что у тебя есть. 

Она тягуче целует его в губы и тянется к двери, поворачиваясь в пол оборота:

— Никто не заслуживает быть любимым лишь в полсердца.

Он считает, что, возможно, ему следует бороться за нее, но все, что занимает его мысли — это мягкий дурманящий дымок, крадущийся по телу и обвивающий кости. 

— Ты бросаешь меня? 

Она пожимает плечами, напрягаясь, чтобы переступить через край автомобиля. 

— Зависит от того, были ли мы когда-либо вместе. 

— Я думал, мы были.

Он смотрит на контуры и изгибы ее спины, когда она натягивает мягкую ткань, фокусируя взгляд лишь на том, как ее лопатки движутся под тонким слоем бедной кожи, словно крылья.

— Я все еще буду тебя любить, когда ты захочешь этого. 

Он почти говорит ей, что любит ее и хочет больше, чем что-либо, но слова застревают в горле. 

— Перри? 

Она наклоняется, чтобы взглянуть на него через дверь, с джинсовыми шортами в руках и подпорченным макияжем.

— Да? 

Он вздыхает, втягивая облако дыма и выдыхая его обратно. 

— Надеюсь, ты найдешь того, кто действительно будет тебя любить. Знаешь, лучше, чем я. 

— Я надеюсь, ты тоже, милый. — Темная ткань шорт скользит по стройным ногам блондинки.

И она, хлопнув дверью, оставляет его в подавляющем одиночестве, сидящим на заднем сиденье его отвратительно дорогого авто, с медленно тлеющей сигаретой меж пальцев и четырьмя розовыми таблетками, прожигающими дыру в его кармане. 

_Прими меня. Прими меня. Прими меня._


	2. 1/2

В первый день в новой школе Лиам начинает думать, что перевод в элитную Брикстонскую школу, по правде говоря, не такая уж огромная честь, как убеждал его дядя, который, кажется, думает совсем иначе. К третьему уроку он умудрился уже дважды заблудиться — от ксерокопии грубого, нарисованного от руки плана школы, пользы было мало. А здешняя форма оказалась самой неудобной одеждой в мире: чересчур узкие штаны цвета хаки, консервативная белая рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы, темный пиджак и красно-синий полосатый галстук, в котором он выглядит как полный придурок.

Лиам почти готов сдаться и сбежать домой, но вдруг чувствует руку на плече, мягкий голос доносится до его уха.

— Выглядишь потерянным. Тебе нужна помощь? 

Он оборачивается на звук, распахивая глаза, когда замечает смуглую девушку с невероятно вьющимися волосами. Она довольно красивая, и если бы Лиам был заинтересован в знакомствах с девушками, она, вероятно, понравилась бы ему больше.

Он смущенно улыбается, опуская взгляд в план школы.

— Вроде того.

Она очаровательно смеется.

— Куда тебе нужно?

Лиам заглядывает в расписание.

— История у Бернса.

— Мне туда же! — Она хватает его за руку и тянет за собой по коридору. — Я Даниэль.

— Я Лиам, — улыбается он, стараясь выглядеть не слишком потрясенным. 

— Приятно познакомиться, Лиам. Ты новенький? — Она ведет его по лестнице. Он кивает, затем осознавая, что она даже не смотрит на него.

— Да. Я должен был начать учиться еще на прошлой неделе, но подхватил грипп.

Даниэль замирает и отпускает его руку.

— Ты же не заразный?

— Уже нет, — успокаивает ее Лиам. — Вообще-то, в пятницу я был в порядке, но моя мама слегка сумасшедшая, и переубедить ее сложнее, чем кажется. 

Она улыбается, снова берет его за руку и тянет за собой через толпу студентов с такими же белыми рубашками с идеально накрахмаленными воротниками и дорого выглядящими стрижками.

— Понимаю. Ты уже познакомился с кем-нибудь?

— Нет, — он отрицательно качает головой. — Ну знаешь, я здесь всего пару часов.

Если честно, Лиам не уверен, что хочет заморачиваться насчет всех этих дружеских штучек. Дружба всегда была для него непростой. К тому же, воспоминания о старой школе были не особо приятными. Каким-то образом все узнали, что Лиам гей, еще до того, как он был готов рассказать. Не то чтобы он не любит людей, просто ему не хочется пережить все это снова.

— Ты выглядишь милым, так что я тебе помогу. — Даниэль чуть ли не заталкивает его в класс. — Мы пришли!

— Ну, Лиам, чем ты занимаешься? — спрашивает девушка, когда они садятся за парту, копаясь в сумке в поисках ручки и тетради. — Что-нибудь интересное? Спорт?

— Я больше по части пения. — Он достает чистую тетрадь из рюкзака. Лиам любит спорт, он всегда склонялся к командным видам спорта или что-то в этом духе, но он никогда не был звездным игроком, как бы ему этого не хотелось.

— Круто! — Она взволнованно хлопает в ладоши и широко улыбается. — Я увлекаюсь танцами и всегда любила музыку.

Лиам рад, что из всех людей, на которых он мог наткнуться в коридоре, это оказалась Даниэль. Она милая, хоть и имеет слегка экстравагантный стиль одежды, но Лиам находит это забавным.

— Что танцуешь? — спрашивает он, потому что в детстве мама заставляла заниматься его балетом, что по его словам было глупо и по-гейски. Немного иронично, учитывая то, какой он сейчас. 

— Кучу всего! — Она, кажется, довольна его вопросом. — В основном хип-хоп, немного джаз, по средам — лирика. О боже, ты должен пойти туда!

Лиам чувствует предупреждающие сигналы в голове, но все равно спрашивает:

— Пойти куда?

— На хип-хоп! — Она сжимает его ладони в своих. — В четверг. Я даю уроки в студии с моей подругой. Ты просто обязан прийти!

— Я и куча семилеток? — Он кривится.

Она посмеивается над его реакцией. 

— Нет! Просто старшеклассники отовсюду. По большому счету, мы почти ничего не делаем, но если ты захочешь прийти, то будет очень круто. — Она прожигает его взглядом. — И это идеальная возможность завести новые знакомства. 

Даниэль выглядит настолько радостной, что Лиам может лишь кивнуть, соглашаясь на это и думая, что совершает огромную ошибку.

хх

Зейн знает, что это глупо, но все-таки это не меняет того, что он сидит на кровати, стараясь не плакать, словно чертов ребенок. Все дело в том, что когда его родители говорили, что пробудут все выходные дома, и они действительно смогут быть обычной семьей хотя бы в течении полных пяти минут, парень не особо-то в это верил, но даже при этом ему было все так же больно, когда отец позвонил из Лос-Анджелеса и сообщил, что у него никак не получится вернуться к воскресенью.

Он знает, что есть лучшие способы бороться с этим, помимо маленьких розовых таблеток, спрятанных в ящике его стола, но он всегда выбирает самый легкий. Вот только однажды он снова держал одну из таблеток в своих руках, маленькую, круглую и такую опасную, как тут же в памяти всплывает осуждающий и разочарованный взгляд Гарри — это и заставляет его осознать, что, возможно, это не самый простой выход.

Он точно знает, как завтра на него будет смотреть Гарри, когда поймет, _что_ Зейн скрывает от него; это будет взгляд боли и жалости. Поэтому он заталкивает свою глупость куда подальше и звонит Гарри.

— Да, малыш? — Он просыпается с третьей попытки. 

Зейн прочищает горло, слова будто застряли в груди. Миллион раз Гарри говорил, что ему плевать, как часто с парнем происходят такие вещи, потому что он очень сильно хочет быть здесь для него, и нет, это ни капли не раздражает его, но Зейн все еще ненавидит нуждаться в помощи. Ненавидит свою _слабость._

— Переночуешь сегодня у меня? 

Зейн ощущает, как Гарри вслушивается в его тон, пытаясь понять, что случилось.

— Все хорошо?

Зейн издает непонятное бурканье себе под нос и отвечает: 

— Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что это так?

Младший парень выпускает из уст мягкий смешок.

— Наверное, нет. — Зейн слышит, как он выбирается из-под одеяла, заставляя пружины матраса скрипеть под тяжестью тела. — Скоро увидимся, милый.

— Увидимся. — Быстро лепечет себе под нос Зейн, зарываясь в мягкое одеяло, и завершает вызов. Как правило, дорога до дома Зейна занимает у парня ровно пятнадцать минут, если он едет на своем глупом мотоцикле, который он получил на свое семнадцатилетние, несмотря на то, что он вполне спокойно мог приехать и на своем ярко-голубом Бентли, полученном год назад.

К тому времени, как он услышал шаги Гарри, его беспокойство только возросло, а волосы были в полном беспорядке из-за того, сколько раз парень зарывался в них тонкими пальцами. 

Он старается выглядеть спокойным, когда Гарри приоткрывает дверь его комнаты с характерным щелчком замка. Он одет в пару травянисто-мурамных рваных хаки и блекло-голубую футболку, а копна кудрей растрепалась под его мотошлемом.

— Привет, — тихо шепчет он, хотя единственный человек, кого может разбудить парень — это сестра Зейна, но ее комната в другой стороне дома. 

— Спасибо, что пришел. — Зейн садится, легко улыбаясь. 

— Без проблем. — Гарри пожимает плечами, затем развязывает шнурок на штанах, позволяя им опуститься вокруг его лодыжек.

В одно мгновение он избавляется от футболки, оголяя свою мускулистую грудь. В лунном свете его тело отблескивает серебристым, а лицо становится бледнее и еще прекраснее. 

— Хочешь поговорить? 

Зейн пожимает плечами, перебирая пальцами край простыни, подавляя желание прикоснуться к нему. 

Он думает о словах Перри, о том, что он влюбляется в каждого, кого касается, и это, вероятно, правда. Он любит каждого так сильно, но всегда недостаточно. 

— Мы с Перри расстались. — Говорит он, потому что сказать это легче всего. 

Гарри подходит ближе к кровати, забираясь на край и накрывая Зейна своим телом в одно стремительное движение, останавливаясь, чтобы их лица почти соприкасались. — Я не знал, что вы двое действительно были вместе. — Зейн пожимает плечами, проводя рукой по лицу Гарри, пальчиком проводя линию до нижней губы. 

— Я и сам не был уверен. И она тоже. — Гарри кивает, быстро покусывая пальчик Зейна. 

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Да. 

Гарри наклоняет голову, ожидая ответа, и быстро целует его в губы, понимая, что тот не собирается отвечать. 

— Я могу заставить тебя чувствовать себя лучше, — говорит младший между поцелуями, одной рукой проводя по волосам Зейна как он любит, а другой — опираясь на кровать. — Позволь мне помочь тебе. 

Кареглазый кивает, зарываясь пальцами в локонах Гарри и притягивая его ближе. Гарри опускает руки на талию Зейна и издает тихий звук одобрения сквозь поцелуй прямо в губы, когда тот прижимается к нему ближе в ответ. Зейн сдавленно стонет, когда одна рука зеленоглазого скользит все выше меж ног парня, и другая мягко сжимает бедро. 

Гарри издает разочарованный вздох, когда кареглазый дрожащими руками слегка отталкивает его. 

— Не сегодня, Хаз.

Гарри чуть-чуть приподнимается на руках, так что их носы соприкасаются, а лбы прислоняются друг к другу. 

— Тогда что я могу сделать? — Зейн снова притягивает кудрявого ближе. Настолько, что ощущает опаляющее дыхания на своей своей разгоряченной коже. — Просто поцелуй меня. 

Гарри нежно улыбается, рукой мягко поглаживая щеку Зейна. 

— Мы не в средней школе, милый. 

Темноволосый слегка пожимает плечами. 

— Мне нравилась средняя школа. 

Гарри притягивает парня обратно в поцелуй для этого крошечного момента вместе. 

— Я люблю целовать тебя.

хх

Зейн не собирался их принимать. Господи, просто один момент слабости, и вдруг он так высоко, все так красиво и хорошо. Еще мгновение, и Гарри запихивает его в ванную; он так разочарован, и Зейн не понимает почему.

— Только одна таблетка, Хаз. Я могу идти на уроки, все идеально. 

Гарри качает головой, и дымка в его глазах такая, словно он действительно расстроен.

— Зейн, я понятия не имею какого черта я терплю твои выходки, — бормочет он и толкает массивную дверь школьного туалета, затем опускаясь на плитку.

— Можешь сидеть и ждать меня здесь, милый? Останешься здесь до обеда, хорошо? 

Зейн тянется, пытаясь ухватится за часть одежды Гарри дрожащими руками. 

— Останься со мной.

Гарри качает головой и встает, пытаясь поправить волосы. 

— Не в этот раз, дорогой.

Он видит печаль в глазах парня, и это ужасно, потому что все, что ему нужно — заставить Гарри не грустить, и кареглазый понятия не имеет как. 

— Я все испортил, да? 

Гарри слабо кивает, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать парня в лоб, прежде чем уйти.

И так Зейн ждет на холодном полу, облокотившись спиной на холодную плитку, закуривая сигарету дрожащими пальцами.

хх


	3. 2/2

хх

Вообще-то, Лиаму не стоит так удивляться тому, что все закончилось стекающим по его белоснежной рубашке смузи. Все дело в его удаче: он пытается прожить день, придерживаясь здорового питания — заканчивает с огромным розовым пятном на груди. 

Он отпрашивается со второго урока, игнорируя издевательские и насмешливые взгляды одноклассников, когда он выходит из класса, и направляется в школьный туалет, пытаясь хотя бы задержать беспощадно стекающую все ниже к краю розовую струйку. 

Будучи на пол пути к нужному месту, он наполовину сворачивает край своей рубашки, предотвращая дальнейший путь смузи. Несколько позже, когда он добирается до керамических раковин мужского туалета, ему в нос ударяет резкий запах сигаретного дыма. 

Он морщит нос, вместе с этим засовывая галстук в задний карман штанов и бросая результат нежеланного воздействия с клубничным смузи в раковину. Он включает кран и направляет теплую струю на рубашку, заставляя розовые круги сходить с ткани, окрашивая воду в светло-розовый, когда слышит голос, мягкий и томный, идущий откуда-то снизу.

— Ты можешь надеть мою рубашку, если хочешь. 

Он замирает, глазами пробегая по помещению и находя лежащего на полу парня с сигаретой, слабая улыбка появляется на его губах, когда тот ловит озадаченный взгляд Лиама. 

Он выглядит кошмарно: галстук наполовину развязан и оттянут почти до конца, волосы спутаны, а челка, которая, очевидно, должна быть приподнята, теперь лежит на лице, чуть прикрывая темные круги под глазами, и если опустить взгляд ниже, можно заметить множество окурков, лежащих на плитке у его ступней. Выглядит, будто та его часть, которая должна должна быть живой, отсутствует. 

— Я думаю, мне нужно домой.

Лиам не отвечает, лишь смотрит, явно еще не совсем понимая, что происходит, и кто перед ним.

Мальчик, похоже, принимает молчание за утвердительный ответ, гася окурок о плитку и начиная расстегивать рубашку, а затем поочередно стягивать ткань с рук. 

Юноша довольно симпатичный — даже очень, — золотистая кожа кажется почти желтоватой в дневном свете, а изящные выступающие ключицы покрывают черные чернила. Лиам невольно замирает на секунду, завороженный видом, прежде чем до него дошло, что происходит. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

Темноволосый мальчик пожимает плечами, с той же неживой улыбкой на лице, когда бросает бросает свою рубашку. Его глаза кажутся слишком яркими, как если бы он смотрел на солнце; как если бы внутри него полыхало рыжее пламя.

— Жду Гарри. 

— Ты пьяный? — Спрашивает Лиам, потому что замечает что-то странное в движениях незнакомца, что-то нехорошее в его глазах. 

Он качает головой, встряхивая белокурыми прядями растрепанной челки, теряющимся средь пепельно-черных волос. 

— Таблетки. Я жду Гарри, чтобы он забрал меня домой. 

Лиам делает глубокий вдох, подбирая рубашку парня с пола. Она, определенно слишком мала для него, может, размера на два, но он не уверен, хочет ли странный парень с золотистой кожей ее обратно, так что он просто неуклюже сжимает ее в руках. 

— А где Гарри? 

Он пожимает плечами, выглядя полностью дезориентированным на мгновение, прежде чем он оперся руками на плитку. 

— Я понятия не имею. — Его настроение резко меняется, оставляя слабую улыбку позади, замен которой приходит тонкая полоска раздраженно пожатых губ. Это жутко и красиво одновременно. — Ты можешь отвести меня домой?

Лиам в миг забывает все слова, не в силах собрать мысли воедино. 

— Я-я не могу, я..

Кареглазый встает на ноги, слегка касаясь ладони Лиама.

— Пожалуйста. 

Вечная проблема Лиама Пейна состояла в том, что он не в состоянии противостоять столь красивому лицу и слову «пожалуйста». 

— Ты далеко живешь?

— Близко. — утверждает темноволосый, касаясь уха Лиама. — Я покажу, куда ехать. 

Это ужасная идея. 

Он понимает, что это плохая идея, но почему-то обнаруживает себя, роющимся в собственном портфеле, в поисках блейзера, который он наденет поверх найденной ранее белой футболки. 

Его рубашка все еще принимает бесформенное положение под потоком воды в раковине, и кареглазый почти уверен, что это и будет ее учесть.

— Забери обратно свою рубашку. — быстно проговаривает Пейн, протягивая ткать с идеально накрахмаленным воротником парню, имя которого он все еще не знает. 

Незнакомец просто улыбается до тех пор, пока Лиам не смягчается, решая оставить на потом невысказанный вопрос. Натягивая скользящую по коже брюнета ткань до плеч, он замечает, что парень в отличной форме, хоть и слегка помятый сейчас. 

— Как тебя зовут? — Лиам с трудом застегивает маленькие пуговки на груди.

— Называй меня, как тебе вздумается. — Шепчет мальчик, наполняясь к Лиаму так, что он теперь единственное, что спасает его от столкновения с плиткой. — Как бы ты хотел, чтобы меня звали? — голос парня томный и слишком приторный. 

— Тебе не обязательно шептать. 

Лиам подхватывает юношу, который практически весит на нем, за плечи, пока руки темноволосого бегло просят по туловищу Лиама, находя бейджик, свисающий на груди. 

— А что, если я делаю это специально, Лиам Пейн? — продолжает шептать он, кажется, получая великое налажение в попытках усложнить работу Лиана настолько, насколько это возможно. — Твое имя не такое милое, как ты. 

— Где же твой бейджик? Ты и без имени, и без бейджик? — спрашивает он, сознательно игнорируя вторую часть высказывания. 

Он замечает явно отсутствие сумки, да и всего остального, что помогло бы определить личность парня.

— Именно. Я словно лист, парящий на ветру. — Говорит он, с невероятной уверенностью для человека, что только что привел метафору с листьями, пока Лиам выводит его из здания школы и ведет к его серебренному автомобилю. 

Пока они идут, парень все время что-то делает, будь то бродящие по груди Лиама тонкие пальцы, или несвязные ругательства из-за свойственной неуклюжести. 

— Знаешь, сколько проблем у тебя будет из-за пропущенного урока? — Спрашивает Пейн, пока теплые потоки августовского воздуха забираются под воротник, а солнце нещадно палит голову и плечи.

— Не слишком много. — Уверяет его парень, резко убирая руку с талии Лиама. Кареглазый берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы, его движение кажется слегка нервным. Лиам напрягается, вырывая свою руку из крепкой хватки брюнета.

— Не делай так. 

Зейн оступается, что заставляет снова схватиться за руку парня, озадаченно ловя его взгляд. 

— Почему нет?  
Лиам делает попытку состроить нечто напоминающее серьезное лицо. 

— Просто было бы лучше без этого. — Он до сих пор помнит те озлобленные взгляды, когда он добирался до своей старой школы, проживающие спину взгляды, когда он шел по коридору, и непрекращающийся шепот отовсюду следующий за ним, из какого угла и всю дорогу домой.

— Как хочешь. — Ответ мягкий, и это звучит уже не так расплывчато и протяжно, как пятнадцатью минутами ранее, более серьезно и, кажется, не совсем уверенно. И Лиам задается вопросом, сколько должно пройти, прежде чем он придет в себя окончательно. 

— Хей, это не твоя вина. — Выпаливает Лиам, в то время, как открывает дверцу своего Форда, заботливо помогая мальчику забраться. — Я просто.. Знаешь, не волнуйся об этом. 

— Хорошо. — Это единственный ответ, что он получает, прежде чем парень захлопывает дверь, обходя автомобиль и забираясь на водительское сидение. 

— Так, где ты живешь? — Спрашивает Пейн, заводя автомобиль с характерным шумом. 

— Не уверен. — Медленно начинает мальчик, отрывая взгляд от сидения, что он изучал кончиками пальцев последние пару минут, чтобы посмотреть на Лиама своими стеклянными карими глазами.

— Ну, будет затруднительно отвезти тебя к «я не уверен», знаешь. — Лиам сжимает руль чуть сильнее. 

— Ты не обязан меня вообще куда-то отвозить. — Резко отвечает тот, потянувшись за ручкой. 

Лиам не может позволить ему уйти, потому что найдя его на холодной плитке и приведя его к машине, он уже взял себя на какого-то рода ответственность. 

— Обязан, на самом деле. 

— Тогда отвези меня домой. — Говорит он, начиная возиться с радио. 

Ему становится лучше, Лиам почти уверен в этом. Его движения менее странные и более спокойные, контролируемые, когда он разбирается с радио, но выражение лица почти мрачное. 

Лиам кивает, отъезжая от совего парковочного места — ну а что еще, черт возьми, ему остается делать. Он не может просто оставить его здесь, и они не могут просидеть в машине все уроки, пока он не будет в состоянии вспомнить собственный адрес. Будет подходящим решением отвести его к себе домой, так что они едут все десять минут в тишине, пока мальчик играет с радио и смотрит в окно. 

Лиам вытаскивает парня с переднего сидения и ведет по дорожке, он больше не распускает руки и идет за Лиамом больше непроизвольно, будто в прострации. 

— С тобой точно все будет хорошо? — Спрашивает Пейн, заводя его на кухню. Странный парень садится на один из стульев, положив локти на стол.

— Да, все отлично. — Говорит он, хотя, звучит это не очень убедительно. 

Хочешь, чтобы я сделал что-нибудь? Чай? Может, горячий шоколад? — Предлагает парень, потому что кареглазый выглядит так чертовски грустно, когда просто сидит там с опушенными плечами. 

— Я в порядке. 

Лиам замирает на мгновение, прежде чем направляется за чайником, наклоняя его к крану, чтобы налить воду. 

— Отлично, тогда я сделаю что-нибудь себе, и ты выпьешь это за компанию, потому что других вариантов для тебя нет. — Лиам прекрасно понимает, что парень не станет просить о помощи, так что он просто не оставляет ему выбора. 

Лиаму кажется, что он заметил эту небольшую улыбку, на мгновение мелькнувшую на губах мальчика, но тот ушел прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать об этом. 

— Не хочешь мне рассказать что же с тобой произошло? — Спрашивает Лиам, подходя к кофейному столику, рядом с которым обосновался парень, наполовину потому, что не может сидеть в тишине, и ему нужно завести маленькую беседу, наполовину потому, что он может зубами ловить те грустные волны, идущие от кареглазого.

Мальчик пожимает плечами.

— Просто плохие времена. — Это одно из первых полных и законченных, хоть и слегка бессмысленных, предложений, что он получил от него, так что Лиам рассматривает это как несомненный плюс.

— Судя по сложившейся ситуации, кажется, что все действительно довольно плохо. — Говорит Пейн, занимая пустующее место рядом с ним, ожидая, пока вода вскипит. 

— Не совсем, на самом деле. Просто временами становится слишком грустно, и я не знаю.. — Он делает паузу, неотрывно глядя на край стола. — Я не знаю, что с этим делать. 

— Знаешь, это нормально иногда расстраиваться из-за чего-то определенного. — Он лучше всех насколько это правдиво.

Какое-то время он считал, что чувство печали и злобы было проблемой, но на самом деле, проблема всегда заключалась в том, что он не давал выход эмоциям. 

— Я просто хочу, чтобы это прошло. Каждый день кажется, будто я больше не могу чувствовать ничего хорошего. — Какое-то облегчение чувствуется в его словах, будто он никогда прежде не говорил их в слух.

— Это глупости. В жизни всегда есть что-то хорошее. — Уверенно отвечает Лиам, сложив ноги на деревянную дощечку, скрепляющую ножки стула. — Даже, если кажется, что нет. 

— Может быть, ты прав. — Он отвечает, но это выглядит так, что он сказал это потому, что должен, а не потому что на самом деле так думает. 

Чайник выключается спустя несколько минут молчания, когда они должны были чувствовать себя неловко, но в этот раз было иначе. Он чувствует, что ему не важно, кто этот человек, сидящий рядом с ним. В любом случае, парень не слишком-то озабочен созданием небольшого разговора, что разбавил бы тишину. Со стороны Лиам то же самое - привилегия молчания в том, что только с ней ему комфортно нечего при этом не делая.

Он вытаскивает из шкафа две кружки, беря каждую в разные руки: одна рождественская, красного цвета и с оленятами, создающим некий уют и тепло, в левой руке, другая — привезенная из последнего отпуска, со звездочками, идущими вокруг карты мира, в правой. 

Он берет два шуршащих пакетика Swiss Miss, его любимого горячего шоколада, встряхивая их и насыпая в каждую кружку, а затем заливая их горячей водой, заставляя шоколад булькать в кружке. Он достает по ложечке, осторожно размешивая каждый напиток, прежде чем протянуть рождественскую кружку гостю. 

— По-праздечному. — Отмечает мальчик, почти улыбаясь, ловя пряно пахнущий пар, идущий из верхней части красной кружки. 

— Миленько, да? — Отвечает Пейн, с легкой улыбкой, а затем со второго глотка, придерживая ложечку, допивает любимый напиток и лезет связи ключей со стола. — Моя мама вернется где-то к половине четвертого, но ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько хочешь. Там под ковриком ключ, просто закрой дверь. 

Юноша кивает, делая глоток из руки, и внезапно выглядя немного неловко. 

— Спасибо. 

— Без проблем. — Лиам поправляет волосы, глядя в зеркало у двери. — Ты точно справишься один? 

Он кратко кивает. 

— Все будет прекрасно, спасибо еще раз.

— Рад помочь, правда. — Уверяет парень, открывая дверь. — Тогда увидимся завтра в школе? 

— Конечно. — Улыбается гость, делая быстрый глоток горячего шоколада.

И Лиам не понимает, почему улыбается сам себе, когда закрывает дверь и направляется к своему небольшому грузовику.

хх

Когда Лиам возвращается из школы, он находит свой дом совершенно пустым, а помытую рождественскую кружку — в раковине. Там же на столе, возле холодильника лежит сложенный на пополам лист бумаги, на котором ровным почерком выведено его имя, поэтому он поднимает его и осторожно разворачивает. На нем, темно-синей ручкой выведено пару строк:

_Мне жаль за то, что случилось ранее._

_Спасибо за все._

_— Зейн.  
_

Вот и его имя.

хх

Лиам подъезжает к спортивному залу на три минуты позднее, чем требовалось, заходя в раздевалку и откидывая свой рюкзак в сторону, а затем забегая в танцевальный зал. Это огромное помещение, со столь же огромными окнами на одной стороне и рядом зеркал, растягивающихся на всю стену — на другой. Зал уже заполнен людьми, Даниэль в легендах и мешковатой футболке и других танцевальных принадлежностях, название которых Лиам и представить не может, проводит растяжку с другими, одетых подобным образом, под одну из песен Леди Гаги, которую он смутно припоминает. 

Улыбка растягивается на лице девушки, когда она видит только что пришедшего гостя. 

— Я думала, ты забыл!

Лиам качает головой, мысленно подбадривая себя, когда она уводит его в сторону. 

— Я почти заблудился, найдя себя в волейбольном зале, но в конце концов я нашел дорогу сюда.

Она смеется, обращаясь к группе, которая остановила свою разминку, обращая все внимание к новому человеку. 

— Это Лиам, он новичок, так что будте посдержаннее к нему. — Он неловко покачивается, пока каждый из находящихся в зале прожигает его взглядом. 

— Отличненько, тогда сейчас мы узнаем кое-что о новом танце. — Говорит Даниэль, хлопая в ладоши и прислоняясь к стойке, простирающейся по всей длине зеркал. — Все же знают «Toxic» от Бритни Спирс? 

Один из парней в задней части класса издает звук раздражения. 

— Мы же договорились, что больше никакой Бритни.

Она отводит бедро в сторону. 

— Мы согласись, что больше никакой Кеши. Про Бритни не было ни слова. 

— А как насчет бедного Лиама? Ты собираешься подвергнуть его Бритни в первый же день?

Лиаму интересно, реально ли на самом деле провалиться под землю. Если да, то он согласен. 

— Она не так уж плоха.. Ее песни довольно навязчивые, но.. неплохие.

Даниэль захлопала в ладоши пару раз.

— Смотри, Эйдан! Все любят Бритни! — Она возвращается у началу зала и становится спиной к зеркалам. - Хорошо, начнем все вместе. 

Полтора часа спустя полностью измотанный Лиам, предельно смущен, но очень решителен. 

Даниэль хороший учитель, но танцы значительно сложнее, чем он предполагал. Он до сих пор не запомнил всех движений, и его попытки сделать шаг, который называется как-то вроде падебуре — он почти уверен, что по-францзки это звучит как «вы будете молить о смерти», — заканчиваются провалом. 

В тот момент, когда он делает очередную попытку, открывается дверь, и темноволосый парень с золотистой кожей заходит так тихо, как может. 

Его волосы зачесаны вверх, а челка все еще спутана, на нем черные спортивные штаны, которые висят низко на бедрах, и белая майка, что оголяет часть ключицы, где виднеется татуировка. Этот парень ему до боли знаком, и Лиам, наверное, в пятнадцатый раз с начала занятия, максимально пытается остаться незамеченным. 

Зейн — потому что, естественно, это он, — легким бегом приближается к Даниэль, которая прекращает наставления, как только замечает его. Они быстро перешептываются в начале зала, а затем она позволяет ему опять ее и кратко поцеловать в щеку. Он задумывается, может ли она быть его девушкой, а затем старается не задаваться вопросом, почему его желудок скрутило, а дыхание стало поверхностным.

— Ладно, бездельники. — Говорит она, останавливаясь, чтобы поправить свой высокий хвост. — Еще раз, с самого начала. 

Лиам считает удары, отдающиеся в висках, наблюдая за Эйданом и пытается заставить свои конечности повторять за его движениями, надеясь, что это выглядит менее глупо, чем он себя чувствует. На самом деле, он неплохо справляется, пока не замечает, что Зейн не танцует и, безусловно, смотрит на него с таким выражением лица, будто он наполовину смущен, наполовину — напуган. 

Он спотыкается, почти падает на спину, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, когда не попадает в ритм. Парень прикладывает героические усилия, спасая свою нижнюю часть от столкновения с полом. 

— Что случилось, Пейн? Ты сдулся на средине! — Зовет его Даниель, мягче, чем это должно было прозвучать. 

Поднимая взгляд на стену, он замечает, что прошла уже значительная часть времени, и занятие скоро заканчивается. 

Не то чтобы Лиам мог сказать: «О, уж прости, но твой горячий дружок смотрел на меня, наверное, потому что я нашел его полуживым в школьном туалете пару дней назад и позволил остаться у себя дома.» — поэтому он просто пожимает плечами и говорит первое, что приходит на ум. 

— Прости, немного споткнулся. 

Она смеется. 

— Охотно верю! — Он чувствует блаженное ощущение грядущего отдыха, когда звучат последние аккорды песни, но девушка становится на колени и нажимает кнопку «play». — Еще разок? 

Сам урок идет всего два часа, но к его завершению Лиам чувствует себя так, будто был там в течении нескольких дней. Он не знает, что имела в виду под «почти ничего не делаем» Даниэль, но она определенно нагло врала. 

Его футболка прилипает к спине, а все тело за эти два часа, кажется, превратилось в желе. Он часто бегает, так что нельзя сказать, что он не привык к физической нагрузке, но, когда он идет к фонтанчику с водой, Лиам обнаруживает существование мышц, о которых даже не подозревал. Кроме того, «Toxic» все еще отдается ударами в его висках. 

Некоторые ребята из группы мило поразилась с ним, когда он возвращался, чтобы забрать рюкзак, что он принимает за хороший знак. Он определенно худший танцор группы, но он полагает, что это и дает ему больше поводов для совершенствования.

Он поднимает свой рюкзак с места, где оставил его в последний раз, когда замечает, что комната не полностью пуста. 

Зейн стоит в центре комнаты, ногами переминаясь на холодном деревянном полу, делая плавные движения всем телом и бедрами, и Лиам поражается его гибкости, будто бы в его теле и вовсе нет костей. Его движения были полны изящности и бесконечной чувственности. Он не много танцевал в классе, в основном смотрел на Даниэль, стоя у зеркал, и парень подумал, что скорее всего потому, что он, как и сам Лиам, только учится. Увидев его сейчас, как его худое тело делает медленные и разменные движения, а руки рассекают воздух своими действиями, будто для этого они и были созданы, он больше так не думает.

Когда Зейн заканчивает свою череду идеально связанных движений, он кажется таким изящным и своего рода прекрасным, неподвижно держа позу еще несколько секунд, прежде чем расслабляется, проводя рукой по волосам и сразу же переходя к каким-то быстрым движениям плеча и запутанным шагам и позициям. 

Есть что-то невероятное в том, как слаженно он работает со своим телом во время всего танца, как плавно он переходит от одного движения к другому; в глазах, полных концентрации и груди, напрягающейся при нагрузке. 

Лиам вспоминает, как выглядел парень в тот день, сидя на холодной плитке и казавшемся ему почти мертвым, но сейчас он выглядит невероятно живым, будто прожил всю жизнь ради этого момента, изливая все свои переживания и чувства через танец. 

Он даже не осознавал, что откровенно глазел на него, пока Даниэль не подходит к нему сзади. 

— Он чертовски талантливый, да? 

— Ага, ну.. Я хотел сказать.. В общем, да. — Начинает он, смотря на нее с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Мне кажется, ты ему приглянулся. Он едва оторвал от тебя взгляд во время репетиции. — Посмеивается она. 

Он качает головой, отчаянно стараясь не краснеть. 

— Не думаю, что он смотрел на меня только потому, что я ему понравился. 

Она пожимает плечами, прижимается щекой к стеклу. 

— Я знаю Зейна. И поверь мне, ты его заинтересовал. 

— Оу.. — Где-то на задворках его сознания мечется эта мысль, заставляя вспомнить худшие воспоминания о прошлой школе и вызвать огромную волну беспокойства и страха во всем теле. — Ты же никому не расскажешь, да? Это.. про это, ну, ты поняла. 

— Это только предположение. — Говорит она, выглядя задумчиво и, видимо, замечая явный дискомфорт Лиама. — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я рассказала кому-нибудь, то я не буду. 

Он кивает, проглатывая комок в горле. 

— Очевидно, потому что я ему не интересен. 

— Конечно-конечно, — ехидно улыбается она. — Но если бы ты был, все равно ни одна душа не узнала бы об этом.

Он улыбается, бросая последний взгляд на Зейна и затем следуя за Дани по лестнице, спучкась вниз. 

— Спасибо. 

Лиам до сих пор может слышать ненавистный  
шепот за спиной, но теперь он не кажется таким значимым.


	4. Chapter 4

Мать Гарри ежегодно устраивает эту вечеринку, и парень абсолютно уверен, что с каждым годом ненавидит ее только больше. Она назвала ее «Осенний званый ужин», что на самом деле самое тошнотное название, которое Стайлс слышал. Но несмотря на его протесты, к началу вечера он уже заканчивает собираться, застегивая свой дорогой пиджак, с середины и до краев мягко переходящий от белого к серебряному оттенку, что создает контраст с пепельно-черными блестящими туфлями. Он встает вполоборота, рассматривая в зеркале свои болезненно узкие брюки. Их трудно назвать удобными, но это того стоит, учитывая, что Зейн любит вводить рукой по внутреннему шву на бедре во время подачи десертов, когда все будут глазеть на то, как парень потягивает что-то не совсем легальное в его возрасте.

Он не понимает всеобщей заинтересованности, потому что не видит разницы между этим и действиями симпатичных девиц с глубоким декольте и ногами от ушей, которых никто за это не осуждает. Нет ничего постыдного в том, что ему нравится ловить их оценивающие и заинтересованные взгляды, прожигающие его спину, когда он проходит рядом.

Вечеринка в самом разгаре, когда он спускается вниз; его мать и все ее друзья из светского общества расположились в столовой. Он пропустил обед, так что ему приходится доедать остатки из полупустых тарелок в комнате рядом со столовой, ловя холодные, пробирающие до костей взгляды матери. Он посылает ей маленький воздушный поцелуй, сладко улыбаясь, за одно показывая ей, что он все же сумел найти превосходно подходящий наряд. По сравнению с тем, как парень был одет в прошлом году… ну, Гарри считает, что заслужил какой-нибудь приз за его выбор одежды в этом году. Энн закатывает глаза, но парень знает, что сорвался с крючка.

— Неплохо выглядишь, — шепчет чей-то нежный голос рядом с ухом. Одна рука незнакомца, украшенная множеством дорогих колец, на плече, а другая — небрежно сжимает не менее дорогое вино, что сразу же выдает Зейна. 

— Ты тоже, — на нем темно-бордовый пиджак, что выглядит просто великолепно на нем, подчеркивая его смуглую кожу; из-под закатанных рукавов виднеются белые манжеты. Цвет вина соответствует цвету костюма — ужасно глупо, но это типичный Зейн. — Нужно было добавить немного красной помады, чтобы закончить образ, знаешь. 

— Думаешь, мои губы недостаточно красные? — Зейн приподнимает брови. 

Гарри кокетливо поднимает одну бровь, выуживая из рук собеседника бокал с вином и допивая оставшуюся половину.

— Слишком рано для таких разговоров — я даже наполовину не пьян. 

— Будто ты никогда не трахал меня, будучи трезвым, — замечает Зейн, подзывая беспомощного парня, разводящего напитки, в поисках большего количества выпивки, но когда тот не отзывается, подходит к нему сам. 

Гарри смотрит ему вслед, радуясь тому, что кареглазый сегодня в хорошем настроении, по крайней мере, по сравнению с его обычным состоянием. Он пытается не беспокоиться о нем, но все же его пугает то, что он ничем не может помочь ему временами. Он до сих пор не отошел от случившегося тем утром в школьном туалете неделю назад, и он знает, что Зейну до сих пор не по себе от этого, но тот хорошо скрывает это. Зейн таит в себе многое, что умело скрывает внутри себя, перекрывая к нему доступ огромной стеной.

Его друзья разбрелись по комнате, некоторые выглядят более счастливыми, находясь здесь, нежели другие. Их общество разбавляют женщины в запредельно дорогих, потрясающих платьях среди важно выглядящих, общающихся между собой мужчин, которым они, кажется, и не нужны вовсе. Парень прекрасно знает, что должен произвести хорошее впечатление на них. 

Слова отца, не прекращая, витают в голове среди остальных мыслей: «Ты никогда не станешь лучше, чем сейчас, до тех пор, пока все, что тебя интересует — это выпивка и девушки, которых ты собираешься трахнуть этим вечером. Произведи впечатление, используй свои возможности и разберись уже, черт возьми, в себе и своем дерьме.» 

— Выглядишь дерьмово, детка.

Слегка повернув голову Гарри замечает Шер, сложившую свою тяжелую огненно-красную копну идеально завитых локонов ему на плечо. 

— Ты очарована, да? — соблазнительно-сладко произносит он, намереваясь украсть ее напиток, но наверняка она не распрощается со своим стаканом так быстро. Девушка хорошо приготовилась к вечеру. Настолько, что даже ее элегантное цвета аметиса почти совпадает с цветом декоративных салфеток, украшающих столы. — И я выгляжу далеко не дерьмово, я великолепен. 

— Определенно, — она улыбается, показывая ряд белоснежных зубов, выглядывающих из-под бледно-розовых полосок губ. — Сейчас ты выглядишь великолепно, тут ты прав, но через часа три ты будешь насколько пьяный, что на ногах стоять не сможешь. И вот тогда ты будешь выглядеть дерьмово. 

Он поднимает бровь, желая, чтобы она была настолько высокой в ее золотых туфлях на высокой шпильке, тогда бы он смог использовать свой рост, как преимущество. 

— Ты заранее оскорбила меня? 

— Если проще, то да, — заявляет, отводя бокал в сторону и удерживая его изящными пальцами и указывая мизинцем на место, где сейчас в одиночестве стоит Луи, исключительно недовольный окружающим его обществом. 

— Так ты уже трахнул его? 

Когда он слышит вопрос, в его разум прокрадывается пара пошлых мыслей, которые следовало бы проигнорировать, во избежание неприятной ситуации.  
Гарри слабо смеется, поворачивая голову в сторону парня. 

— Еще нет, — он пожимает плечами, будто это только вопрос времени. 

— Интересно, что он позволит тебе делать с собой, когда ты получишь его. Готова поспорить, он становится первоклассной шлюхой, как только кто-то запускает язык ему в глотку.

— Я бы сделал это прямо сейчас, — Шер фыркает. — И он был бы таким покладистым, а я толкнул бы его к стене, бессмысленно, медленно целуя. — говорит Гарри, закусывая губу и издавая полный истомы тяжелый выдох.

Затем его зубы прекращают терзать губы, и те растягиваются в довольной улыбке, и парень размышляет о том, что Луи Томлинсон, вероятно, в жизни бы не позволил никому прижать его к стене и уж тем более целовать, если бы сам того не захотел.

— Знаешь, тебе бы поговорить с ним. Начать дружбу, заплетать друг другу косички и обсуждать любимого из братьев Джонас. 

— Джо. 

Шер смеется, издавая странный звук, но это выглядит даже мило.

— Джо, даже не обсуждается. А теперь иди уже к нему, придурок. 

Гарри кивает, неохотно покидая все еще улыбающуюся девушку и направляется в сторону Луи, который стоит с бокалом в руке, в черном костюме и ярко-алом галстуке, зачесанными назад волосами и неизменно холодными голубыми глазами. Он выглядит довольно хрупким на первый взгляд, но затем Гарри обращает внимание на строгие линии сжатых губ и широкие мужские плечи, составляющие яркий контраст с изящными контурами тонкой талии. 

Гарри замирает на мгновение, прежде чем почти отбрасывает пустой бокал на стол и берет еще два, разумеется, полных стакана, размываясь почему он, черт возьми, сейчас направляется прямиком к парню и всегда соглашается на бредовые идеи его друзей, которые всегда не сулят ничего хорошего ни для него, ни для них.

Луи замечает его только тогда, когда оказывается почти нос к носу с парнем, удивленно распахивая ресницы, а затем раздражаясь, потому что Гарри безусловно направляется к нему. Биение сердца Гарри в миг ускоряется, под стальным прожигающим взглядом голубых глаз.

— Тебе что-то нужно? 

И Гарри рискует быть чрезмерно сентиментальным, но есть что-то восхищающее в словах Луи, выражающий явный вызов.

— Я смотрю, тебя манерам не учили? Я пытаюсь быть радушным и услужливым хозяином, — отвечает он с наигранной вежливостью, протягивая бокал с вином Луи. 

— Учили, но, кажется, те манеры, о которых мы говорим, были сразу после правила «Не Бить Людей В Лицо», так что я осмелился предположить, что ты, наверняка, пропустил их, — глумится парень, но не уходит, продолжая прожигать зеленоглазого невыносимо раздраженным взглядом, и Гарри приходится сдерживать себя от мыслей поцеловать этого глупого парня прямо сейчас. 

Ушиб Луи почти не заметно, но Гарри все равно может заметить еле заметные ссадины, поставленные им же, что делает его увереннее. 

— А где же твоя девушка? Сбежала, когда выяснила твои предпочтения? Что тебе нравятся члены? — на последнем слове он наклоняется чуть ближе, наслаждаясь реакцией Луи, а точнее полным её отсутствием — парень буквально застыл. 

— Она простудилась, — прокашливается Луи, немного растерянно глядя на парня. Это почти разочаровывает, серьезно, _выиграть_ Луи Томлинсона. Бой не так увлекателен, если можно победить так легко.

— Не твой твоя лучшая защита, Луи, увы. Я даже расстроен, — отвечает Гарри несколько мягче. На самом деле, он даже не хотел задеть Луи, он всего-то хотел разжечь огонь в его глазах. 

— Я и не защищался, напротив, — я просто прекратил этот бессмысленный диалог, — Луи сжимает стакан в руке сильнее, чем нужно, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. Но он не уходит — Луи Томлинсон никогда не уходит.

Гарри наклоняется ближе, ожидая какой-либо реакции, как бы говоря: «Ну же, поиграй со мной. Представь, что ненавидишь меня, и я буду притворяться, что ненавижу тебя тоже». Парень почти удивлен своим мыслям, ведь когда ему приходилось притворяться вообще?

— Ну давай же, не будь таким, — Гарри отталкивает его к стене. — Хочешь сделать со мной что-нибудь?

Ответ резкий и незамедлительный:

— Нет. 

— Пойдешь со мной, пока мне нужно будет сделать кое-что? — к черту Шер, заинтриговавшую его. К черту эту вечеринку, к черту все, кроме Луи, его глаз, рук и, ох.. эти губы губы губы.

— Нет. 

— А если подумаешь еще раз. 

Луи выпускает усталый, но уже спокойным вздох, делая щедрый глоток своего вина. — Возможно. 

Гарри пытается сделать полуулыбку (но у Зейна, безусловно, это всегда выходит лучше), но она каким-то образом перерастает в огромную ухмылку Чеширского кота. — Иди за мной.

Луи идет в нескольких шагах позади парня, и на этот раз Гарри благодарен, что вечеринка была неисправимо скучной, иначе Луи не шел бы сейчас за ним, осматриваясь по сторонам. 

— Какое-то скучное дело, я прав? — без особого энтузиазма спрашивает Луи, когда они выходят через гостевую комнату на отрытый балкон.

— Ну, не предел мечтаний, — отвечает Гарри, присев на корточки, чтобы отодвинуть одну деревянную пластину от паркета и достать небольшую коробку из-под него. Гарри пододвигается ближе к Луи, проделывая махинации с замочком. 

— Это косяки?

— Нет, Луи, я прячу эти подозрительные листы бумаги под паркетом моего балкона без причины.

— Просто спросил. 

Гарри достает содержимое коробки, встряхивая пакетик. 

— Ты когда-нибудь до этого курил? 

Луи качает головой, почти смущенно, но старается из-за всех сил не показывать этого. 

— У меня другие интересы.

Гарри делает короткую затяжку, позволяя дыму на мгновение заполнить легкие, прежде чем выдохнуть полу-прозрачное облако. Его мать, очевидно, убьет его, если её вечеринка накроется из-за потенциальных глупостей, которые могут родиться в его нетрезвом уме, но также он будет более гостеприимным хозяином, его травка немного сгладит его раздражимость. 

— И ты не хочешь добавить её в свой длинный список? 

— Нет, — Луи в очередной раз качает головой, выглядя немного чопорно. 

— Если ты попытаешься жить в полной мере, — действительно жить — это не убьет тебя, знаешь, — с улыбкой пытается убедить парня Гарри, уже чувствуя знакомое приятное головокружение от медленного парящего над ним дыма, выпущенного мгновением ранее. 

— Зато твоя дерьмовая травка вполне может. — отвечает Луи, но Гарри подмечает, что движется медленно, но верно, потому что парень уже расслабился, немного опустив плечи. 

— Я бы никогда не купил дерьмовый наркотики, за кого ты меня принимаешь?

— Гарри Стайлс. 

Гарри по-доброму смеется, почти так же, как когда Шер нежно целует его в кудри. 

— Жестоко. 

И когда он поворачивает голову, то удивляется, замечая улыбку на лице Луи. Она маленькая, просто легкий изгиб розовых губ, и Гарри совершенно уверен, что Луи даже не заметил, что она появилась. 

— Садись ближе. 

Луи кидает на него подозрительный взгляд, но все же чуть пододвигается. 

— Ближе. 

Он вздыхает и наклоняется настолько близко, что теперь их лица находятся всего в паре дюймов. 

— Лучше? 

Гарри затягивается и выдыхает снова; дым проскальзывает рядом с носом и покачивает упавший на лицо кудрявый локон, и Луи ловит себя на мысли, что считает это даже милым.

Гарри слабо кивает, вдыхая оставшийся рядом с лицом дым и удерживает его во рту, думая, как поступить. Всякий раз, проделывая такое с Зейном, он знает, как себя поведет, — осторожно и чуть медля — но Луи, скорее всего, не оценит ничего из этого, поэтому он решает просто сделать это, не задумываясь. 

— Что ты.. — Гарри быстрым движение приближает свои губы к губам Луи, обрывая того на полуслове и вдыхая дым в рот парня. Кажется, Луи слишком удивлен, чтобы сделать что-нибудь, поэтому в панике вдыхает. 

Парень абсолютно неподвижен, его губы по-прежнему прижаты к губам зеленоглазого, и он не пытается что-либо изменить. Луи закрывает глаза, когда Гарри притягивает его ближе, поглаживая его большим пальце по щеке. Гарри отстраняется, оставляя Луи задыхаться и кашлять из-за непривычного ощущения. Вообще, Гарри ожидал, что парень будет зол, как черт, польются крики или ему придется уворачиваться от тяжелых вещей, но ничего из этого не происходит. Луи просто потрясен и смотрит на Гарри с широко раскрытыми глазами, словно олень в свете фар. 

— Почему ты по-прежнему делаешь такие омерзительные вещи? — поджав губы, спрашивает Луи, чуть дрожащими пальцами поднося бокал к губам. 

— Например? — задает встречным вопрос Гарри. Он уже чувствует тепло, туманной дымкой крадущееся по телу, но этот взгляд голубых глаз быстро отрезвеет его. 

— Трогаешь меня и просто.. — заикается Луи, потирая рукой горло и морща ном. — Немного жжется. 

Он выглядит таким потерянным, сидя там, и Гарри просто уверен, что сейчас может наблюдать парня без его непроницаемой оболочки. — Ты так и не расскажешь мне о том, чего так боишься? — спокойно произносит Гарри, облокачиваясь на стену, не боясь испортить свой пиджак. 

— Почему ты сказал, что хочешь меня? — умело переводит тему шатен, и Гарри задумывается, знает ли он сам ответ на этот вопрос. Наркотик снова ударяет в голову, и в обычной ситуации он просто начал бы слабо хихикать, оголяя часть зубов и наклоняя голову вперед, но сейчас прохладный ночной воздух забирается под рубашку, вызывая стаю мурашек, и эти еле видные мешки под ледяными глазами Луи, которые сейчас можно заметить благодаря светло-оранжевому свету одинокого фонаря — все это заставляет чувствовать себя по-другому.

— Я когда-то говорил это? — спрашивает Гарри, хотя прекрасно помнит тот момент, просто он хочет убедиться, что Луи запомнил его тоже. Он знает, что Луи это волнует, его заботит то, что говорит ему Гарри, не зависимо от того, насколько хорош он пытается делать вид, что он хладнодушный.

— Да. На пляжной вечеринке, — качает головой Луи. Он хочет забыть это так же, как Гарри рад, что тот помнит. — Дай сигарету.

Гарри подает косяк, наблюдая, как Луи подносит его к губам и собирается прикусить край и, наконец, закрыв глаза просто затягивается, до тех пор, пока не давится кашлем. 

— Я ничего не чувствую, — говорит Луи, возвращая самодельную сигарету обратно владельцу. — Это нормально?

— Не каждый начинает что-то чувствовать при первой затяжке, — Гарри пожимает плечами, забирая его обратно. 

— Оу, — Луи медленно кивает, в раздумьях выпячивая нижнюю губу. 

— Мне жаль, что я ударил тебя, — говорит он, и кривая улыбка сходит с губ. Ему действительно жаль, но не потому что Луи не заслуживал этого, а потому что он попросту никогда не хотел сделать ему больно — только привлечь внимание. 

— Я и впрямь был груб с твоим.. — он, кажется, не уверен, как должен назвать Зейна. — Парнем. Да, мне не следовало так говорить. 

— Он не мой парень — убеждает его Гарри, медленно затягиваясь. 

— Эм. Ну.. это хорошо. — Луи аккуратно встает, устало оглядываясь. — Думаю, мне пока вызвать такси. 

— Почему? 

— Больше нет сил, чтобы быть Луи Томлинсоном сегодня. — отвечает он так простодушно, сглаживая слегка помявшийся галстук и оставляя свой пустой бокал на полу. 

— Луи? 

— Да? 

— Мы можем быть друзьями? — он спрашивает, потому что Луи определенно самое прекрасное создание, что Гарри видел, с его загорелой кожей и прекрасными, прекрасными чертами лица; Гарри ценит всех своих друзей, он замечательный друг, и он думает, что Луи не помешал бы один. 

Луи качает головой, делая шаг и затем останавливаясь, потому что его тело еще не решило в каком направлении ему следует двигаться. — Нет, мы не можем. 

— Пожалуйста? 

— Нет. 

— Я никогда не лгал тебе, Луи, — говорит Гарри, гася косяк о белоснежную стену, оставляя маленький черный шрам. — Подумай об этом, хорошо? 

Луи только качает головой, оставляя Гарри и идя вокруг дома по траве, чтобы кануть в мерцание звезд.

хх


	5. Chapter 5

Все же вечеринка оказывается не такой ужасной. Вторая половина вечера была довольно терпима, и к полуночи все гости благополучно покинули их дом, оставив Зейна и Стайлса отсиживаться в комнате последнего, в надежде избежать уборки дома вместе с Энн и их домохозяйкой.

Они оба, на удивление, трезвы; небольшое количество алкоголя лишь притупило их чувства, оставив приятную расслабленность.  
Все же вечеринка оказалась не такой ужасной. Вторая половина вечера была довольно терпима, и к полуночи все гости благополучно покинули их дом, оставив Зейна и Стайлса отсиживаться в комнате последнего, в надежде избежать уборки дома вместе с Энн и их домохозяйкой.

Они оба, на удивление, трезвы; небольшое количество алкоголя лишь притупило их чувства, оставив приятную расслабленность. (Гарри не уверен действие ли это вина, или его, наконец-то, настигло счастье.)  
— Разденешь меня? — спрашивает Гарри, покусывая нижнюю губу Малика.

Зейну не нужно повторять дважды, и вот парень уже вжимает Гарри в его откровенно огромных размеров кровать; неприлично дорогой пиджак валяется где-то в стороне, рубашка и пара белоснежных пуговок, отлетевших от нее, когда Зейн буквально срывал её с парня, — там же. Зейн без стеснения трется своими боксерами об тело младшего, когда скидывает остатки своей одежды на мягкий ковер.

Зейн зарывается в длинные кудри Стайлса, спускаясь по шее нежными поцелуями, заставляющими Гарри задыхаться от удовольствия.

— От тебя несет травкой, — шепчет кареглазый, обдавая горячим дыханием кожу; его руки крадутся по торсу парня, выводя неведомые узоры.

— Я знаю.

— Ты должен был позвать меня, я всегда свободен, чтобы пропустить пару косяков. — говорит Зейн, крепче сжимая бедра парня, тем самым лишая того какого-либо трения.

— Не дразни меня, — Гарри выпускает жалобный скулёж, рукой проводя по внутренней части бедра Малика и ожидая его реакции.

— Ты любишь, когда я это делаю, — нахально ухмыляется парень, пропуская пальцы сквозь локоны и оттягивая кудри парня, как тот любит.

— Я был с Луи. Я поцеловал его. — выпаливает Гарри, как только делает краткий вздох. Все эти прикосновения делают его безумным, поэтому он даже не понимает, что эти слова слетели с его уст.

— Не особо хочу слушать о твоих похождениях с Луи, во время того, как я пытаюсь сделать тебе хорошо, — отвечает Малик, хотя Гарри знает, что парень сошел бы с ума, если не получил всех грязных деталей. Он позволяет Гарри оставит грубые красные отметены на мраморной шее, поощряя жарким стоном.

— Не могу сказать, что я против.

Зейн закатил глаза, но Гарри едва заметил это в полумраке, позлатившим комнату.

— Ещё бы ты был против. Ты без ума от таких красавчиков. (П.п: в оригинале twink — название для стереотипных геев, стройных, имеющих своеобразный стиль, со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами)

Гарри дышит отрывисто, заказывая глаза. Этот разговор требует большего количества извилин, чем он может задействовать, находясь прижатым к собственной кровати.

— Заткнись и... — он вздрагивает и тихо шикает, когда получает чуть больше трения. — Поцелуй меня, пиздюк.

Зейн с силой прижимает свои бедра к бедрам Гарри, получив полукрик-полустон из уст младшего.

— А я и целую.

Гарри грубо сжимает волосы Зейна в кулаке, оттягивая боксеры с одной стороны другой рукой. — Целуй сильнее.

Зейн отвечает на просьбу — скорее приказ — накрывая его губы и таскаясь бедрами. Не совсем грубо, но есть что-то отчаянное в руках скользящих по всему телу и прокладывающих тонкую, алую тропинку в виде царапин.

— Отсоси мне, — наконец, говорит Зейн, когда они оба уже слишком далеко, чтобы думать о чем-то другом. И тогда, они на полу, и Зейн толкает Гарри на колени, и тот стягивает с него боксеры и ловкими пальцами обхватывает основание парня перед тем, как он берет его в рот.

Нет никакой игры, никто не дразнит, только язык Гарри и комната, наполненная стонами, вылетающими из раскрасневшихся губ Зейна. Парень закрывает глаза, причмокивает, когда засасывает головку, а затем позволяет Малику взять контроль. Он не думает ни о чем, кроме несравнимого ощущения пальцев, зарывающихся в его спутавшиеся кудри; приятной тяжести и трения на языке и чувства, когда Зейн толкается в его горло.

Гарри все больше насаживается ртом на член и чувствует, что Малик уже близко. После еще нескольких толчков, Гарри ощущает вкус Зейна на своем языке. Алые губы Зейна приоткрыты от непрекращающихся стонов, а глаза полузакрыты; одна рука сжимает волосы, а другая — с силой держится за плечо, чтобы не упасть. Стайлс сглатывает, а затем снова припадает к чувствительной после оргазма головке члена, чтобы слизать остатки, потому что он знает, что Зейн это обожает. Вместе с этим он слегка поглаживает яйца, а затем проводит языком по основанию, заставляя кареглазого задыхаться от ощущений.

Его бедра дергаются, когда он тихо оттягивает голову Гарри назад, не слишком сильно, но от этого шея парня слегка зудит. Это выглядит чертовски горячо: Гарри смотрит ему прямо в глаза своими блестящими и потемневшими изумрудами, из уголка рта стекает белая капелька спермы, которую он послушно слизывает, губы влажные и красные, щеки под стать губам — раскрасневшиеся, с еле заметными полосками от пота, стекающего по виску.

— Я тебя люблю, — шепчет Зейн хриплым голосом, с такой уверенностью, заставляющую Гарри засмеяться.

Стайлс снова облизывает губы, проводя пальцами по тазобедренной косточки Зейна.

— Нет, это не так, и ты знаешь это.

Зейн опускается на колени, сначала коснувшись кончиками пальцев распухших губ, а затем начиная целовать их, словно извиняясь, пока его рука ищет член Гарри.

— Ты прав.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает ему в плечо, а затем кладет на него лоб, когда Зейн проводит подушечкой большого пальца по щелочке члена. Он позволяет голубым движениям парня захватить его и вынести за край ощущений. Он опускается на пол, потянув Зейна за собой, увлекая в быстрый поцелуй, пытаясь что-то сказать ему этим; то, чего сам не знает.

Малик становится первым, кто возвращается к реальности, медленно вставая и направляясь в ванную Гарри. Парень потягивается на полу, чувствую себя вялым и безутешно усталым. Он думает о том времени, когда это чувство отбавляло за собой приятную расслабленность, а не опустошение. Сейчас же он чувствует, что крупно облажался, невыносимо желая свернуться калачиком в одеяло и никогда больше не двигаться.

Зейн выходит из ванной в клубками пара за спиной, одетый в пару старых пижамных штанов Гарри, едва достающих до щиколотки.

— Я забочусь о тебе, ты же знаешь, — говорит он, опуская на колени, чтобы провести влажной тканью полотенца по торсу Гарри, нежно обтирая его.

— Я знаю, — Гарри кивает, чувствуя долю вины. Зейн целует его в челюсть, отбрасывая полотенце в пар, идущий из ванной.

— Хорошо.

— Ты хороший друг, — говорит зеленоглазый, потому что ему кажется, что воздух слишком пустой, и ему хочется заполнить его признаниями и обещаниями.

— Иногда, — отвечает Зейн, скользя руками под шеей и коленями, чтобы поднять парня. Он кладет его на кровать, оставляя, чтобы тот мог свернуться на помятых простынях.

— В большинстве случаев, — произносит Стайлс, поднимая одеяло в немой просьбе присоединиться. Зейн принимает это приглашения, обвивая талию Гарри и кладя голову на его широкую грудь.

— Ты же в порядке, правда? Ты же сказал бы мне, если что-то было не так? — Зейн оставляет поцелуй, возле ключицы, смотря ему в глаза.

— Да, конечно. Ты тоже, да?

— Я всегда в порядке. — Гарри улыбается, прижимая Малика ближе к себе.

— Знаю, — отвечает Зейн, прижимаясь к мужскому телу.

Они просто лежали там, может быть, пару минут, а может, часов — неважно, их тела переплетались таким образом, который выглядит более, чем платоническим, но менее, чем романтичным. Это просто очень комфортно для них обоих; постоянное непонимание, что они здесь друг для друга и все еще живы.

— Я снова начал танцевать, — тихо начинает Зейн, выводя круги на теле парня рядом. — Я скучал по этому.

— Так почему ты вернулся? — спрашивает Гарри, потому что он был с ним в переломный момент, когда Зейн танцевал со смертью, а не с Даниэль.

Гарри представляет это, как туннель, они с Зейном тащат друг друга на дно, во мрак, и когда темнота наполняет их легкие, они уже не нуждаются в помощи друг друга — это темнота сама тащит их туда. Он думает, что, он уже готов всплыть на воздух, навстречу хорошему, думает, что Зейн, возможно, тоже; надеется, что они действительно смогут найти звезды снова.

— Даниэль взяла новый класс, ей нужна моя помощь, — он мог бы и отказать ей, они оба знают это, но всё он согласился.

— Это не совсем тот ответ, который я жду.

Небольшая пауза, прежде чем Зейн зарывается головой в грудь, с небольшим изменение в голосе, отвечая Гарри, что может говорить только о том, что эти слова важны для него.

— Там был тот парень.

— Да?

— Я не знаю. Он просто... Я не знаю. Но это, вроде бы, хорошо.

Гарри выпускает быстрый хриплый смешок, поглаживая лопатку Зейна пальцами.

— Это все, что я не знаю?

Зейн пожимает плечами, оставаясь серьезным.

— Да. Не знаю. Помнишь, когда я все испортил? Ну, знаешь, с таблетками? Он нашел меня, когда я не мог ничего делать, кроме как лежать, и он позаботился обо мне. И это было мило. Он был просто милым.

— Это звучит очень мило, — отвечает Гарри, немного язвительно, словно он капризный ребенок. Но это Зейн. Зейн, который принадлежит ему, и он нуждается в нем. Это в новинку для него. И забота о Малике не распространяется на других людей — это его работа.

— Да, это так. Ты когда-нибудь оставишь меня, Хазз. Ты все время отталкиваешь всех потрясающих парней, которые заинтересованы во мне. И что мне останется делать, когда ты оставишь меня?  
— Ты потрясающий парень, — уверяет его зеленоглазый, оставив еще один поцелуй в грязных волосах. — Я всегда буду здесь для тебя, Зейн.

— Нет, не будешь. И это нормально.

— Почему мы не можем просто влюбиться? — наивно спрашивает младший, потому что он не совсем уверен, что можно назвать любовью, и как она работает. Влюбленность давно должна была пробежать между парнями, но за столько лет она так и не объявилась. Может быть потому, что они слишком многое знают друг о друге, а может быть, и потому, что они никуда не будут знать достаточно. Он знает только то, что в его груди есть место для любви, но он не знает, как его заполнить.

— Потому что я не могу помочь тебе. Часть меня не дает тебе стать лучше. А любовь должна делать людей лучше, — медленно говорит Зейн.

— Как думаешь, тот парень сможет сделать тебя лучше? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Как думаешь, Луи сможет сделать тебя лучше? — вторит ему Зейн, отвечая вопросом на вопрос.

— Это я хочу сделать его лучше, — признает Гарри, и его тихий голос растворяется в темноте. — Я не хочу напугать его этим. Просто я думал, что он такой ужасный… ужасный, но он не такой. Не совсем. Я уже не понимаю, что говорю.

— Просто спи, — шепчет Малик. — Просто поспи со мной. Ты сможешь сделать его лучше и завтра.

Гарри медленно кивает, закрывая глаза и погружаясь в царство Морфея.


End file.
